The invention relates to a magnetostrictive path measuring apparatus, comprising at least one measuring probe which is of flexurally flexible configuration and comprises a waveguide, and comprising a magnetic position marker which couples to the at least one measuring probe in a non-contact manner, wherein the waveguide is supported in an elastic, flexible support tube and the flexible support tube is positioned in a carrier tube.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a measuring probe of a magnetostrictive path measuring apparatus, wherein the measuring probe is of flexurally flexible configuration and comprises a waveguide, a flexible support tube in which the waveguide is arranged and a carrier tube in which the flexible support tube is arranged.
DE 10 2013 009 221 A1 discloses an apparatus for magnetostrictive position measurement comprising a flexible tube made of a silicone material and in which a magnetostrictive waveguide extending in a longitudinal direction of the flexible tube is centrally guided by use of a guide device.
DE 102 01 880 A1 discloses a magnetostrictive sensor element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,636 B1 discloses a modular waveguide assembly.
US 2005/0132807 A1 discloses a position sensor which works on the time-of-travel principle.
The international patent application PCT/EP2015/052643, of Feb. 9, 2015, not pre-published, describes a magnetostrictive path measuring apparatus comprising at least one measuring probe of flexurally flexible configuration. A magnetic position marker is provided which couples to the at least one measuring probe in a non-contact manner. The at least one measuring probe comprises a waveguide and a return conductor, wherein the waveguide is supported in an elastic, flexible support tube and the return conductor is arranged in a wall of the flexible support tube or in a wall of a carrier tube in which the flexible support tube is positioned.